The Exception
by Troonye
Summary: This is just what another hunter thinks about the Winchesters.


Just another thought of mine. I have no idea how it came out. I was pretty distracted. I hope it's not too terrible. Very well. Hope you all like it.

* * *

><p>I've been a hunter all my life. Well, since after… Well, pretty much all my life. Not something to brag about, but I get done what has to be done. My mother always told me, 'Darling, you do what you want to in life. But whatever it is, it better make you happy.' If only my mama could see me now. I know she would be kicking my butt. You see, being a hunter isn't something you like being. It's not something you choose to be. It's something you are. Once you're in, you never get out. So I do it. I am what I am, and what I am is a hunter. But I'm also a loner. That's how it got to be when you're a hunter. Let's say you do have a partner. You get close to them. Maybe this someone you could actually think about yourself staying with. And then, oops. There was an unexpected turn of events in then, huh, they're dead. So, partners are no good.<p>

Sure, there have been a lot of hunters who hunt in pair, for many reasons. Usually, it's a tough job. Sometimes, love. But it never works. Doesn't matter the circumstances. Someone always gets hurt. Well, in my experience anyways. But, in everything, no matter what it is, there is always an exception. And the exception in this is the Winchesters. Sam and Dean. Together forever.

So many tales that circle around them, most of them true. Their story, kind of interesting. Why not start from the beginning? Let's see… Evil demon kills mother, sets nursery on fire, baby Sam all defenseless, about to be engulfed in flames. John comes, grabs him, hands him to Dean, sends Dean outside. From there on in, Dean is Sam's one true protector. Living on the road, hunting, growing up to be soldiers… Blah, blah, blah. And then, little Sam, well, big Sam now, goes off to college, leaving Dean and breaking his heart. And this is where it starts to get interesting. Dean finds Sam at college, 'cause John goes missing, then Jess gets killed. Poor Sammy, poor, pour Sammy. So sad. With vengeance in his heart, off he goes with Dean. Sure, they find their dad, but then he dies, so with more vengeance in their heart, off they go again.

Some stuff happens, I don't know the details. Then, bang. Sam's dead. Normal people do normal things like grieve. Then they make a special place in their heart for the other, and move on. But no, that doesn't work for Dean. So, he sells his soul, and boom. Sam is alive. And Dean has one year to live. This part struck me as odd. Not that Dean had a year, Crossroad demons are Crossroad demons, but that Dean would actually give up his soul, just for Sam. Not many people would do that. And then Sam tries and tries and tries to get Dean out of the deal, but he can't and then one day, attack of the hounds! Then it's good by Dean for a while. That is, until Castiel brings him back. They are together again. Then some more blah… Then there is the Apocalypse. Danger, danger, end of the world alert! Sam is supposed to be the vessel for Lucifer, so a whole bunch of hunters started to hate him about then, I didn't really care, but anyways… This is what I heard; couple of hunters go and shoot Sam, but while they have nothing against Dean, they fear for their lives, because everyone knows that if you touch his brother, you're dead, so they shoot him too. Then, somehow, Sam and Dean are alive. Sam chooses to be the vessel. But, Sam is able to save to world by with the help of the Impala and all the memories it holds of him and Dean together.

Then, good-bye Sammy. Poor Dean would mope around by himself for who knows how long, but he made some sort of promise, and then he's off the hunting map. He got out. But, oh yeah, Sam shows up and Dean gives up the girl of his dreams. Dean figures out Sam is soulless. That doesn't work for Dean. And off on a quest he goes. To Castiel, to Death, Dean looks for answers. So, even though the soul would be like a ticking time-bomb, Dean didn't care, and in it went in Sam. And now, they are just going around, fighting evil. Together. Most siblings grow up, and grow away. But not these two. You would think that seeing they grew up so close, seeing so much of each other that adulthood would finally be that escape. But no. They voluntarily subject themselves to hours in the car, always with each other. Even if they leave each other, they always go back to one another. They drift, and then, soon enough, oh, they are back together again. It's never been just Dean. It's never been just Sam. It's Sam and Dean. The Winchesters. None of us really think about them as the Winchester brothers anymore. Just the Winchesters. They are some of the most accomplished hunters I have ever met. Yes, I have met them. I learned a lot from that moment. That was the moment I learned there is exceptions in life. And unlike others, they were meant to be together, and stay together, no matter what.


End file.
